silenthillfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Silent Hill 2
Silent Hill 2 jest drugą częścią sagi Silent Hill a także pierwszą grą z serii wydaną na Sony PlayStation 2. Silnik gry został opracowany przez Team Silent. Na rynku europejskim gra zadebiutowała 24 września 2001 roku w wersji wyłącznie na PlayStation 2. Została później przeniesiona na Xboxa ( dodano podtytuł "Restless Dreams" i dodano wczesniej niedostępny grywalny mini scenariusz ) a także w wersji na komputery osobiste. Powyższe dodatki umieszczono później także w Platynowej Edycji Największych Hitów PlayStation 2. W 2012 roku zarówno Silent Hill 2 jak i Silent Hill 3 zostały zbiorczo wydane w postaci Silent Hill HD Collection, grafika została podciągnięta pod HD, a także dodano nowe ścieżki dźwiękowe. Fabuła :Uwaga: Akcja Silent Hill 2 rozgrywa się 10 lat po wydarzeniach z pierwszej gry Silent Hill, najprawdopodobniej w 1993 roku. http://www.silenthillmemories.net/sh5/downloads/shh_diary_ashepherd_206.pdf Letter from Silent Heaven thumb|left|James Sunderland, główny bohater gry Gra opowiada historię Jamesa Sunderlanda, który pewnego dnia dostał list od swojej zmarłej żony, Mary. Mężczyzna dowiedział się z niego, że ukochana czeka na niego w mieście Silent Hill, w ich "specjalnym miejscu". Rozpoznając jej charakter pisma, pojechał do skrytego pod zasłoną mgły miasteczka. James domyślił się, że ich specjalnym miejscem może być park Rosewater. Po drodze, na starym cmentarzu, spotkał Angelę Orosco. Dziewczyna ostrzegła go, że Silent Hill jest niebezpiecznym miejscem. W mieście, mężczyzna spostrzegł tajemniczy cień. Okazało się, że to nie był człowiek, tylko dziwna, pozbawiona rąk istota. Niewiele myśląc, James wyrwał deskę z bramki obok i zabił ją. Znalazł także radio, emitujące jedynie urwane słowa i szum. Ruszając dalej, trafił do opuszczonego bloku mieszkalnego. Zwiedzając jego ciemne korytarze, spotkał tajemniczą istotę z wielkim, trójkątnym hełmem na głowie. Trafił także na Eddie'go, którego zastał w pokoju ze zwłokami zamordowanego człowieka. Eddie zarzekał się, że zastał go już w takim stanie. spotkał także Angelę, która najprawdopodobniej próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. Jamesowi udało się ją powstrzymać. Próbując wydostać się z budynku, James musiał skonfrontować się z piramidogłowym katem. Kiedy w oddali dało się usłyszeć dźwięk syreny przeciwpożarowej, stwór odszedł, przy okazji odblokowując drogę dla bohatera. Na swojej drodze do parku, mężczyzna spotkał tajemniczą dziewczynkę, najprawdopodobniej znającą Mary. Nie zdążył jej jednak wypytać, gdyż uciekła. Na tarasie widokowym parku, James spotkał Marię - była bardzo podobna do jego zmarłej żony, jednak jej styl był zupełnie inny. Kobieta postanowiła wyruszyć razem z nim, obawiając się grasujących w miasteczku stworów. Kolejnym "specjalnym miejscem" Jamesa i Mary był hotel nad jeziorem. Po drodze do niego, James zajrzał do kręgielni, podsłuchując rozmowę Eddie'go i małej dziewczynki, którą widział wcześniej - Laury. Dziecko zdążyło niestety wyjść zanim James mógł spróbować z nią porozmawiać. Idąc jej śladem, dwójka bohaterów trafiła do szpitala Brookhaven. W trakcie jego zwiedzania, Maria źle się poczuła i postanowiła odpocząć. Ostatecznie James znalazł Laurę. Kiedy nazwał ją kłamczuchą, dziewczynka zamknęła go w odwecie w pokoju. Na nieszczęście Jamesa, z sufitu wyłoniły się potwory. Po ich pokonaniu znów zawyły syreny i rzeczywistość uległa transformacji - to już nie był zwykły szpital, lecz "Inny Świat". Kiedy udało mu się znaleźć Marię, na ich drodze stanął Piramidogłowy. Goniąc ich długim korytarzem, dopadł dziewczynę i zabił ją. Zrozpaczony James opuścił Brookhaven, wciąż pozostając w Innym Świecie. Kolejną lokacją, którą zwiedził bohater było stare więzienie znajdujące się głęboko pod muzeum historii miasteczka. frame|Maria w Labiryncie Zwiedzając to dziwne i przerażające miejsce, James trafił do labiryntu. Ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, spotkał Marię - była zamknięta za kratami, ale żyła i miała się dobrze. Nie pamiętała także jej spotkania ze złowrogim katem. James postanowił obejść pomieszczenie i dostać się do niej. Protagonista spotkał tutaj także Angelę, dowiadując się, że była molestowana przez własnego ojca. Jej zraniona psychika powołała do życia groteskową istotę, z którą James musiał stoczyć walkę. Trafił także na Eddie'go, który przyznał, że to on zabijał ludzi, gdy zaczęli się z niego wyśmiewać. James zabił go w samoobronie. Kiedy trafił do celi Marii, okazało się że kobieta zmarła z nieznanych przyczyn i drugi raz odczuł jej śmierć. Ostatnim przystankiem wędrówki Jamesa był hotel Lakeview. Budynek skrywał mroczną prawdę o Jamesie i jego żonie - kasetę wideo, która zawierała ostatnie chwile jej życia. Gdy ją obejrzał, wszystko stało się jasne - to on zamordował ją własnymi rękami, dusząc ją poduszką. List był niczym innym jak pustą kartką - wytworem jego wyobraźni. To przerażające odkrycie spowodowało, że rzeczywistość wokół niego zmieniła się ponownie - hotel przemienił się w swoją dawno spaloną, zalaną wodą wersję. Ostatecznie bohater znów musiał skonfrontować się z prześladującymi go katami, którzy jeszcze raz zabili ożywioną Marię. James zrozumiał, że potrzebował kogoś do ukarania jego występku. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że już ich nie potrzebuje - gdy paranormalne istoty to zrozumiały, przebiły się własnymi włóczniami.frame|James spotyka Mary Na szczycie budynku James spotkał kobietę. W zależności od postępowania gracza, mogła to być Maria lub Mary.W pierwszym wypadku, dziewczyna za wszelką cenę postanowiła zatrzymać przy sobie Jamesa. Przebrana za Mary, próbowała go przekonać do pozostania z nią. W drugim przypadku, Mary obwiniała Jamesa za swoją śmierć. Tak czy owak, bohater musiał zmierzyć się z ostatnim, groteskowym monstrum. Po ostatecznej walce, gracz mógł obejrzeć cztery różne zakończenia plus dwa dodatkowe - w edycji rozszerzonej. Zakończenia thumb|right|350 px|Silent Hill 2: Wszystkie zakończenia Silent Hill 2 nie posiada kanonicznego zakończenia. Jednak z fabuły The Room wynika że James zaginął w Silent Hill. Oficjalne stanowisko Konami zakłada że każde zakończenie może byc uznane za "prawdziwe" i wynika z postępowania gracza a także tego jak on sam będzie je interpretował (np.ocena napotkanych osób a także motywów ich postępowania). Ostateczna wersja gry zawiera łącznie sześć zakończeń, trzy z nich można uzyskać przy pierwszym ukończeniu gry a pozostałe poprzez zdobycie pewnych przedmiotów w trakcie kolejnych zaliczeń . *'Leave' (odejście): po walce z demoniczną postacią Marii, James opuszcza miasto razem z Laurą. *'In Water' (w wodzie): po walce z Marią, James popełnia samobójstwo topiąc się w Toluca Lake. *'Rebirth' (wskrzeszenie): po walce z Marią, James postanawia ożywić Mary za pomocą magicznych przedmiotów. *'Maria': w tym scenariuszu, ostatnim bossem jest Mary; James postanawia opuścić miasto razem z Marią, jednak kobieta okazuje się chora tak samo jak jego zmarła żona. *'DOG' (PIES): żartobliwe zakończenie, w którym okazuje się, że za wszystkimi wydarzeniami w grze stoi pies kontrolujący wszystko za pomocą konsolety. *'UFO': James zostaje porwany przez UFO, którzy porwali także protagonistę pierwszej części. W zakończeniach "Leave" i "In Water", kobietą która czeka na głównego bohatera w na szczycie klatki schodowej jest Maria. Po raz kolejny próbuje uwieść Jamesa i przekonać by wybrał ją a zapomniał o Mary. Jednak James odrzuca jej zaloty a ona zamienia się w potwora, przypominającego wiszące kreatury z którymi James walczył w szpitalu. Po jej pokonaniu w zależności od zdobytego zakończenia, James tuż po tym jak zostaje nagrodzony rozmową z Mary ("Leave") razem z Laurą opuszcza Silent Hill, albo popełnia samobójstwo wjeżdzając samochodem do Jeziora Toluca, chcąc w ten sposób na zawsze połączyć się z Mary ( "In Water"). Utworem wieńczącym zakończenie "Leave" jest Overdose Delusion natomiast w przypadku "In Water" będzie to Angel's Thanatos. W zakończeniu "Rebirth" James zabija Marię, po czym postanawia wykorzystać znalezione w trakcie swojej podróży różne magiczne przedmioty po to by wskrzesić Mary. W tym celu decyduje się na konfrontację ze "starożytnymi bogami Silent Hill", ostatecznie jednak nie wiemy czy w końcu udało mu się osiągnąć ten cel. Piosenką kończącą jest tutaj The Reverse Will. Zakończenie "Maria" w znaczym stopniu różni się od pozostałych. Jeżeli w trakcie gry gracz spędzi dużo czasu z Marią, będzie chronił ją przed potworami (także Piramidogłowym w podziemiach szpitala), kobietą którą spotka pod koniec będzie Mary. Nie przebacza Jamesowi za to że ją zabił i przemienia się w demona, którego James uznaje za kolejną zjawę i zabija bez wahania. Opuszczając miasto spotyka Marię, oświadcza jej że to z nią chce spędzić resztę życia i razem opuszczają miasto. Gdy jednak docierają na taras widokowy z początku gry, Maria zaczyna kasłać co sugeruje że może cierpieć na tą samą chorobę co Mary. Końcowym utworem jest Promise. Born from a Wish :'' Więcej szczegółów pod Silent Hill 2: Restless Dreams.'' Gameplay thumb|Maria walczy z potworami thumb|Maria i manekin w wąskim korytarzu. thumb|James chroni Marię przed manekinem. Nowości w tej odsłonie serii: * Dodatkowy filtr Noise Effect * Tryby 2D i 3D * Sterowany przez CPU, towarzyszący graczowi niegrywalny charakter. Gameplay w Silent Hill 2 jest niemal identyczny jak w pierwszej częsci Silent Hill i obejmuje zarówno eksplorację miasta przy pomocy latarki i radia, jak i walkę z napotkanymi potworami oraz rozwiązywanie zagadek. Przeważająca większość odwiedzanych miejsc jest ciemna i wymaga korzystania z latarki. Radio które James nosi przy sobie swoim szumem osrzega o zbliżających się potworach. W trakcie swojej wędrówki James znajdzie wiele przydatnych przedmiotów, przy czym niektóre z nich wymagane są do ukończenia gry. Jeżeli James otrzyma zbyt wiele obrażeń od przeciwników to w końcu umrze, a gracza powita ekran z napisem Game Over. Od momentu przybycia do Rosewater Park, Jamesowi towarzyszyć będzie Maria. Ponieważ nie posiada żadnej broni, nie jest w stanie się obronić. Dlatego odpowiedzialność za jej bezpieczeństwo spada na Jamesa. Jeżeli na skutek odniesionych ran Maria umrze (albo James strzeli do niej) gra natychmiast się kończy. Natomiast gdy Maria zostanie daleko w tyle za Jamesem, a ten wejdzie do pomieszczenia, to ona automatycznie pojawi się obok niego. Postacie *James Sunderland *Mary Shepherd-Sunderland *Angela Orosco *Laura *Eddie Dombrowski *Maria Potwory *Lying Figure *Creeper *Mannequin *Pyramid Head *Bubble Head Nurse *Mandarin *Prisoner Bossowie *Flesh Lips *Abstract Daddy *Ostateczny boss (SH2) Kategoria:Główna seria